The Demon Within
by phantomhivedemon
Summary: A few years after Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford get married, they have a little baby girl. Ana Phantomhive. There is one problem though. She's a demon yet not accepted in the underworld but even worse, she doesn't even KNOW she is a demon and whats even worse, a demon is in love with her. What will happen? SebastianXoc


Chapter 1: Born

"So you are Ciel Phantomhive's daughter?" Smirked Sebastian. He picked up Ana's tiny form. "She looks like her father, my lady." He said to Elizabeth who was in the hospital bed, happy tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

"But those eyes…" Elizabeth muttered as she took Ana's petite form back into her arms. Ana's little eyes were red. Not because she was born with her eyes open (which she was). They were bright red like Madame Red's hair or Grell the grim reaper who visits from time to time's glasses.

Demon eyes.

Elizabeth still didn't know. She still didn't know that her husband had been turned into a demon by the very man in front of her. That's why Ana turned out to be a demon as well,

"Is Ciel still not here?" Elizabeth asked Sebastian as she traced a finger over the baby's rosy cheeks. Elizabeth looked into Sebastian's own red eyes. Sebastian hid a cocky smile.

"No my lady," he replied in his deep voice. "He is a very busy man."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know." She admitted. "It's just that he is never around for me anymore." Sebastian gave a slight nod.

"I understand, my lady."

"I knew you would, Sebastian."

When Ciel became a demon, he had played a trick on Sebastian. A demon soul is uneatable but the contract was still on affect meaning that Sebastian was eternally stuck to the Phantomhive family. He has to serve them for all eternity.

Thing is, that Ciel's descendants will all be demons as well and they will also like for eternity. Well, except for Elizabeth of course. Ciel had been talking about it with Sebastian in the study room a couple of days before Ana was born.

"You might harm the fetus, my lord," replied Sebastian. "The transformation is very painful as you obviously know and your daughter is going to be a demon anyways."

Ciel looked up with horror stricken across his face. "What?!"

"Oh, I thought you knew," replied Sebastian with his usual cocky smile. "The male demon, if mates with a female human, will produce a very, _very_ powerful demon. Almost as powerful as myself."

Ciel sat down, shocked. _How could this happen to me_? Thought Ciel. _I only wanted to be a demon so I could be with Sebastian, my loyal friend, __**forever**_.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian smiled and leaned down. He held up Ciel's chin with his index finger to look into the sorrowful eyes of his eternal master. Ciel slapped away his hand and Sebastian chuckled.

"Go get my luggage ready. I have my business trip to Ireland tomorrow. We need to finalize this deal for the sake of the company." With that, Sebastian walked out of Ciel's study, a sly smile playing across the butler's lips.

Three long days after the birth of Ana, Mey-Rin was cleaning up the kitchen and humming to herself as she steadily worked away.

Ciel stormed in. "I need you to take care of Ana while we are gone from the house this week." Ciel ordered. "Lady Elizabeth and I are going for a trip together. Finally, some time for myself."

Mey-Rin nodded sullenly. Tanaka chucked from the back of the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be dead already?" Ciel snapped at him but Tanaka just continued to nod and chuckle.

Sebastian stopped the carriage in front of a grand hotel. He opened the carriage for Elizabeth and Ciel.

"I'm not so sure about leaving Ana with Mey-Rin," Elizabeth fretted. "Not that Mey-Rin isn't a good person; it's just that she is only three days old."

Ciel pecked her cheek. "Sebastian, here is your room key." Ciel mumbled. "You may go and enjoy yourself." Ciel dismissed the reluctant butler. Then he took Elizabeth to their hotel room.

"Elizabeth," Ciel started. "I have to tell you something I should've told a long time ago." But Elizabeth stopped him.

"You are a demon." She sighed. Ciel gasped from surprise. _How does she-_ Ciel began to say in his head but Elizabeth continued talking. "Sebastian's a demon and now my baby is a demon."

"How did you out about-"

"I overheard you talking with Sebastian about turning me into a demon as well," Elizabeth fiddled with the end of her pink and black dress. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Elizabeth looked up at Ciel with her big pleading green eyes.

Ciel had no time to lose. He bit his lip hard enough to draw his crimson blood enriched with the demon blood and grabbed Elizabeth by the arms, dragged her forward and kissed his hard on her pink thin lips. Ciel pushed her onto the bed. Then all of a sudden Elizabeth gasped loudly in pain.

"What have you done!?" Elizabeth cried out. Her blood was boiling and her face was getting red. Her eyes felt like they were clouding up.

"My sweet, just endure the pain for a little while longer. It will all pass soon enough." Ciel said stepping aside as he watched Elizabeth fidget and gasp in pain. "Soon we will be together forever without little Ana."

Ciel dumped himself into a chair as Elizabeth passed out. From the crack in the door, Sebastian had watched everything. He sighed. He knew why Ciel wanted to come here. It was clear that Ciel didn't want to watch his family die before his eyes but Sebastian couldn't help but think it was something else. Maybe because of the baby. Maybe it seemed fitting for a demon baby to have a demon mother. That was true though. A demon baby will not stop crying until a demon mother was there otherwise the baby would be traumatized for life. Sebastian chuckled.

"I cannot wait until the baby is full grown," said Sebastian in his sly way as he turned away from the door and walked through the dark hallway slowly.

"I am the head of the Phantomhive family," sighed Ciel to himself. It had been an hour since Elizabeth had woke up. Her senses were more improved than a human but unfortunately her trust in Ciel was cracked and scarred.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Elizabeth once she had regained consciousness. Her eyes went from dark green to a dark musty purple. Her teeth were sharpened and her skin didn't have its rosy glow anymore. Her skin looked like a new snow fall on a pale landscape. Her hair was like liquid gold and her lips were red, deep rich red which stood out against her pale skin.

Now Elizabeth was curled up in a little ball in Ciel's lap like a lost kitten. "I did this because I love you." Ciel softly whispered into Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth nodded and snuggled her head into his chest.

A/N: ok so yeah. This was a very boring chapter but it was just like a prologue chapter, explaining what happened before/and or when Ana was born. The story is actually going to have a plot soon and it's going to get exciting! Bear with me and please give me lots of reviews so that I can improve my writing.


End file.
